Ukki-kun
by Mishima Arashi
Summary: Pein intenta animar a los deprimidos miembros de Akatsuki. Sorpresa, sorpresa: crack.


**N.A.: **Por el aniversario luctuoso de mi creatividad, me pareció buena idea poner guapo un one-shot que escribí hace años por estas fechas… en ese entonces, formaba parte de una colección que estaba publicada, pero con el tiempo me avergoncé de ella por su naturaleza pervertida y excesivo OoC, así que fue devuelta a su sensato anonimato. Éste me pareció el más decente.

Ojalá te guste.

**Ukki-kun**

Desde la ventana de su dormitorio,Pein, intentando recordar lo que había soñado anoche, apartó las cortinas color durazno mientras se lavaba los dientes después de desayunar jugo de naranja caducado. Abrió débilmente los ojos y enfocó algo en el patio.

Había una extraña reunión en el jardín aquella mañana. Casi todo Akatsuki estaba ahí. Unos parados, otros sentados, hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer: nada.

Kakuzu y Hidan se observaban con los ojos entre cerrados, compitiendo en un concurso de miradas sin ganador. Kisame quiso jugar, pero no le prestaron atención hasta que vociferó una observación que hirió los sentimientos de los competidores, entonces pasó a ser parte de ese reducido semi-circulo ofensivo.

Por su parte, Itachi estaba muy atento de la mano izquierda de Deidara, quien le había sacado la lengua una vez. Itachi reaccionó ejecutando el mismo gesto grosero y esperó diez minutos a que ésta se la regresara, lo cual se repetía en intervalos de media hora. Deidara estaba recargado en un árbol, admirando el fenómeno como científico sin teoría. Tobi arrancaba pasto.

Algo andaba mal.

Usualmente, las mañanas en Akatsuki eran muy agitadas. Generalmente había un herido de gravedad, y si los chicos estaban especialmente felices, se tenía que limpiar sangre de algún lugar de la guarida.

No los veía tan deprimidos desde que les dijo la verdad del Hada de los Dientes, y cómo olvidar cuado los castigó quitándoles las salidas de los viernes o cuando acortó los tiempos en la ducha. Fueron semanas muy silenciosas.

Por esa época, Pein decidió comprarles una televisión. Las peleas por el control remoto los domingos eran muy reconfortantes. Aunque también comprobó lo dañino que podían ser las películas, la publicidad y las series animadas. Deidara lloró una semana entera después de ver Pinocho, Itachi empezó a exigir sandalias con una palomita en el talón – Kakuzu dijo que aquello no estaba en el presupuesto– y Hidan comenzó a hacer preguntas extrañas acerca de un lugar llamado Felicidonia, y si Pein tenía pensado llevarlos algún día a ese lugar en una nave espacial.

No le gustaba verlo deprimidos. Eso lo deprimía a él también.

.-.-.

Así fue que Ukki-kun se unió a Akatsuki.

Pein había leído que una mascota podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y el suicidio.

Ukki-kun era una rara combinación entre un perro rabioso, un gato sin uñas y una ardilla con problemas de identidad, por lo que Akatsuki lo encontró adorable.

Invocó a los miembros de la organización criminal en la sala, donde puso a Ukki-kun sobre la mesita frente a la televisión. Itachi le miró largo rato, después de unos gruñidos, el Uchiha sonrió maliciosamente y le dio unas palmaditas en, lo que parecía ser, la cabeza de Ukki-kun. Deidara se enamoró de él a primera vista. Lo tomó de los hombros, dejando colgar sus patitas traseras y lo miró a, lo que parecían ser, sus ojos.

–¡Kawaii, un!—gritó emocionado, mirando detenidamente como una sustancia viscosa escurría del hocico del animal.

Así, los días comenzaron a pasar felizmente con Ukki-kun como principal causa de la misma. Claro, a excepción de Kisame, quien intentó matar al _perro, _después de encontrarlo comiéndose su preciada colección de frijolitos con la forma del líder. Además, sentía que era desplazado de un lugar que nunca había sido suyo. En especial cuando Ukki-kun rasgaba los muebles. Ese era el trabajo de Kisame. Todos lo miraban enternecidos mientras mordía y arañaba los sillones y las camas.

–¡Yo también puedo! ¡Mírenme!

–Cállate, Kisame.

En su tiempo, Kisame había sido lindo, pero Ukki-kun…

El líder se encargó se proporcionarle una capita negra con nubecitas rojas a Ukki-kun, hecha a su medida y con ventilación en la parte trasera. Al menos, ahora ya tenía forma.

Hidan comenzó a instruirlo en la religión se Jashin-sama. Ambos comenzaron a congeniar persiguiendo paganos que divulgaban las falsas promesas de un dios benevolente delante de la puerta de Akatsuki.

Todos lo adoraban cuando se comía las sobras que le echaban debajo de la mesa, para tener derecho a postre.

Pronto descubrieron que Zetsu era alérgico a Ukki-kun. Fue una decisión muy difícil, sobre todo para Tobi, pero Zetsu tenía que irse.

Para Pein, la hora de dormir se convirtió en la favorita. Después de todo, ver como Ukki-kun casi moría descuartizado por sus dueños era divertido y, afortunadamente, era cosa de todas las noches. El derecho de dormir junto al animal era privilegio del más fuerte. Tobi y Deidara jalaban de las patitas delanteras, mientras que Itachi y Kakuzu de las traseras.

Sí, Ukki-kun le había devuelto la destrucción y las malas palabras a la guarida. Parecía que por fin todos iban ser muy felices…

.-.-.

-El veterinario dijo que fue envenenamiento por arcilla. —explicó Tobi.

Todos miraron a Deidara, quien ya tenía los ojitos cristalinos.

–¡Perro estúpido, un!—Deidara comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Itachi. El Uchiha aprovechó para robarle las fotos de su cartera.

Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente:

Las tardes de las jueves, Deidara solía encerrarse en su habitación con Ukki-kun durante horas.

–Cosas de artistas, un.– explicó.

Nadie reparó en la muerte de Ukki-kun hasta que Tobi olisqueo algo podrido en la habitación de Deidara, un jueves después.

–Deidara-senpai, ¿has notado que Ukki-kun no se mueve?

–Ukki-kun está dormido, Tobi.

–¿Ukki-kun lleva dormido siete días?

–Sí, a veces inverna, un.

–Ya veo…

Tobi llamó al líder para que se hiciera cargo de la situación. Después de revisar los signos vitales el perro, todo indicaba que Ukki-kun llevaba muerto ya un buen rato. Para tranquilizar a Deidara, quien se mostraba más sensible frente al asunto, decidió llevarlo al veterinario.

–Deidara, ¿alguien ya te habló sobre el Cielo de los Perritos?– consoló Pein.

En su pequeño funeral, todos olvidaron sus diferencias y se unieron a la causa de lamentarse por la perdida de Ukki-kun.

–Era un buen chico.—comentó Tobi, con su sombrero dando vueltas entre las manos.

.-.-.

Desde la muerte de Ukki-kun, el desayuno se había vuelto incómodo. Menos para Hidan porque le gustaba contar sus sueños a primera hora del día. Así que la hora del desayuno no era tan insufrible.

–Pásame la miel, Deidara,

–¡A Ukki-kun le gustaba la miel! ¡Ese perro tonto, un!—chilló Deidara. Miró a Hidan asesinamente. -¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Si no le hubieras enseñado a adorar a *Shashin-sama, esto no habría pasado, un!

–¿A quién?—Hidan arqueó una ceja.

–Creo que se refiera a Jashin-sama. —susurró Tobi.

–Ah.

–Deidara, hasta el veterinario dijo que fue por culpa de tu arcilla.– atacó con saña y odio Itachi.

Deidara los miró con ojitos de Ukki-kun a medio morir, es decir, se veía tierno.

–¡Nadie me entiende, un!—dicho esto, se levantó y corrió llorando.

–¡¿Alguien podría pasarme la miel de una maldita vez?!

Tobi se apañó del plato de Deidara y dividió el botín a partes iguales con Itachi, quien evitó que Kakuzu se apoderara de él.

Pein suspiró cansado.

.-.-.

Desde la ventana de su dormitorio,Pein, intentando recordar lo que había soñado anoche, apartó las cortinas color durazno mientras se lavaba los dientes después de desayunar jugo de naranja caducado. Abrió débilmente los ojos y enfocó algo en el patio.

Había una extraña reunión en el jardín aquella mañana. Casi todo Akatsuki estaba ahí. Unos parados, otros sentados, hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer: nada.

Kakuzu y Hidan se observaban con los ojos entre cerrados, compitiendo en un concurso de miradas sin ganador. Kisame quiso jugar, pero no le prestaron atención hasta que vociferó una observación que hirió los sentimientos de los competidores, entonces pasó a ser parte de ese reducido semi-circulo ofensivo.

Por su parte, Itachi estaba muy atento de la mano izquierda de Deidara, quien le había sacado la lengua una vez. Itachi reaccionó ejecutando el mismo gesto grosero y esperó diez minutos a que ésta se la regresara, lo cual se repetía en intervalos de media hora. Deidara estaba recargado en un árbol, admirando el fenómeno como científico sin teoría. Tobi arrancaba pasto.

Algo andaba mal.

Tal vez debería…

Pein sacudió la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior. Quizá debía permitirles tener correo electrónico…

No.

A veces era mejor dejarlos deprimidos.

**.-.-.**

*Shashin significa fotogafía.

**N.A.:** Una vez más, se acerca el 16 de septiembre :3


End file.
